A Garota de Olhos azuis
by IzaBL
Summary: No momento que Amy, uma garota de 14 anos atravessa o pinheiro de Thalia, ninguém esperava que a pequena milionária arrogante fosse ter um papel mais do que importante na série de eventos que acontecem no momento em que ela decide ficar no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.
1. Prólogo

**A Garota de Olhos Azuis.**  
_Prólogo_

Na hora da fogueira uma criança atravessou correndo o pinheiro de Thalia.

Ela tinha cabelos preto-brilhante escondidos para dentro do moletom e olhos azuis-escuros tranquilos que poderiam acalmar a mais aterrorizada das pessoas.

Ela usava um par de tênis de skatista branco, uma calça jeans preta, uma mochila azul-marinho e ouro estava pendurada em um só ombro, por cima de um moletom roxo e preto, ela parecia uma turista que decidiu fazer uma visita ao acampamento se isso fosse possivel. Não havia nenhum monstro a seguindo ou coisa parecida.

Assim que ela atravessou o pinheiro ela quase atropelou um homem loiro, talvez 18-20 anos, no escuro ela não conseguiu distinguir suas caracteristicas, somente dava para ver uma pequena cicatriz branca acima do olho direito.

- Hey, se acalma. – ele sorriu tranquilizador para a menina confusa.

- Aqui é o acampamento? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Acampamento meio-sangue, sim, eu sou Isaac Bennett, filho de Apollo. E você?

- Amy. Amy C. Evans.


	2. I

Naquela mesma noite, no chalé de Hermes, Amy revivia os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

_O sol acabava de se por quando Amy pulou na lancha ao lado da mãe. Joan Evans tentava inutilmente tentando prender o cabelo cobre escuro em um coque direito. Ventava muito. Jacob olhou com desgosto para o mal tempo e soltou as cordas que seguravam a lancha._

_O barco rapidamente acelerou e pulou as primeiras ondas. Uma meia-luz do crepusculo ainda iluminava o caminho que eles tinham que fazer até a ilha, sua mãe, a super modelo e atriz Joan Evans iria fazer uma seção de fotos no nascer do sol. Uma propaganda sobre biquinis._

_Vinte e cinco minutos depois de muitas sacodidas a lancha encontrou a areia branca e fina da ilha deserta._

_Duas cabanas ficavam, cada uma tinha duas camas. Amy compartilhou com a mãe o pensamento que, já que uma cabana seria de Amy, Joan e Jacob, o guarda-costas, a outra ficaria para toda a equipe de fotografia, maquiagem, os estilistas e tudo mais, no final a equipe deveria ter umas 30 pessoas._

_Amy e Joan riram. O ar estava agradavelmente quente, ótimo para um banho, Joan comentou e assim enquanto a governanta arrumava a cabana 01 as Evans entrariam na água._

Então o pesadelo começou_._

_Joan ria naturalmente na beira da água, estavam fazendo penteados diferentes com a água do mar; Ela estava desfazendo um abacaxi que ela tinha feito com a água salgada e presilhas transparentes na noite já escura._

_Mas quando mergulhou, risada de Amy do último penteado sumiu na sua garganta. Sentimentos gelados tomaram conta do seu coração como uma pedra. Ela nadou rapidamente até Joan. Ela podia ver sua mãe lutando para sair da água, Amy gritou por Jacob, mas quando Jacob chegou sua mãe já havia desistido. Última coisa que Amy viu antes de Jacob esconder o rosto da menina na curva do seu pescoço foi uma sombra, vaga e enevoada, mas ainda sim ela conseguiu distinguir um rosto de uma mulher. Uns 30 anos e cabelos castanhos._

_Ela tentou se soltar de Jacob, ela gritou com Jacob, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi a equipe a pegar e a levar para a cabana enquanto retiravam o corpo inerte da modelo Joan Evans da água escura._

Amy se sentou em um pulo, um menino de 11 anos que chegara a alguns meses se remexia como se ouvesse muito barulho, ela percebeu que gritara. Pelo menos era somente esse garoto por perto. Os quatro filhos de Hermes estavam longe a direita e um garota a esquerda.

Amy agarrou a mochila azul e saiu o mais silenciosamente que pode, o acampamento estava totalmente silencioso, como se não houvesse ninguém. Amy percebeu que provavelmente era proibido andar depois do jantar. Mas ela não sabia. Era sua primeira noite, e ela não havia decidido se seria a ultima ou não.

Ela de alguma forma sabia quem era aquela mulher, quer dizer, é como uma lembrança borrada, como se a tivesse conhecido a muito, muito tempo, mas não conseguia se lembrar. A mulher na água não era uma atriz ou modelo amiga de sua mãe, nem pertencia a equipe de maquiagem ou roupas. Ela largou a mochila na porta de Hermes e, após pegar um Ipod e colocar no bolso do moletom – um cinza, com o Mickey, presente da Disney. O outro estava suado. – colocar os fones de ouvido e ligar o som de Metallica no máximo começou a caminhar alí. Ela tinha comido junto com os filhos de Hermes, que fizeram o possivel para ela se sentir em casa, mas ela não estava no clima. Por um momento ela conseguiu fingir que a mãe tinha ido para uma seção de fotos no Japão ou algum país distante e aproveitar, mas então seu lado amargo tinha a olhado reprovatoriamente e dito "Você sabe a verdade estúpida, sua mãe está morta e você conheçe a assassina. Pense e talvez faça alguma coisa que preste" mas ela não conseguia então apenas comeu algumas coisas em silêncio e falou com um centauro sobre qualquer coisa.

Ela não falou sobre a mulher no mar. Não era problema dele. Ela iria se lembrar. Andou um pouco até encontrar um lago. Ele estava refletindo o céu azulmarinho estrelado dessa noite. Mas antes, a água, coisa que ela gostava tanto era somente mais uma lembrança de como sua mãe morreu. Ela ficou se perguntando o que sairia nos jornais, se sua mãe se suicidara? Ou se alguma outra pessoa além dela viu o rosto? Viriam atrás dela, mas o que aconteceria se não encontrassem-a? "Top Model, Joan Evans morre afogada! Filha e Guarda-Costas ainda não foram encontrados"

Sentou-se na beira do lago, tentando se lembrar de onde vira o rosto da mulher. Lentamente, parecia que um se formava a sua frente. Totalmente diferente da mulher, jovem e ruivo, mas ainda assim foi o suficiente para Amy pensar que agora a água não era mais sua amiga. Quando se levantou, com a guitarra forte tocando nos seus ouvidos, tirou os fones de ouvido e jogou-o longe junto com o Ipod novo, não prestou atenção no que tinha atrás, só pensou em se afastar da água. Atrás dela estava uma jovem loira, os cabelos soltos, como se tivesse acabado de acordar e um casaco masculino sobre pijamas. Amy não percebendo a mulher, bateu na loira e precisou dar uns passos para frente para recuperar o equilibrio. Percebendo que não tinha caído agradeceu silenciosamente, mas então percebeu que entrara no lago para obter equilibrio. Sua respiração começou a ficar rasa e ela a entrar em pânico, os dois rostos que viu na água apareceram em sua mente, ambas afundavam a cabeça dela para baixo – mesmo que seus cabelos ainda estivessem seguros e secos – e a afogavam assim como fizeram com sua mãe na noite anterior.

- Não. – Amy estava muito apavorada para perceber que ela conseguia sair rapidamente se apenas usasse as pernas – não, não!

Um único pensamento borbulhava na sua cabeça "eu preciso sair da água, agora!" Então, antes que percebese o antes tranquilo lago formara um onda alta e longa o suficiente para deixar ela a alguns metros seguros da borda.

Não era comportamento de uma Evans, muito menos de uma mulher decente (mesmo que só tivesse 14), mas ela continuava apavorada o coração quase lhe saia pela boca.

A loira que estava atrás dela agora estava ao seu lado, perguntando o que tinha acontecido e pedido desculpas por assusta-la.

- Só não fique mais no meu caminho – sua voz saiu lenta e embargada, o nó na sua garganta continuava lá.

- Eu sou Annabeth Chase, filha de Atena.

Amy queria dizer um comentário sarcastico envolvendo corujas e pessoas inteligentes que provavelmente ofenderia a loira apenas para que esta a deixasse só, mas ainda estava com tanto medo que nenhuma piadinha ofensiva lhe vinha a cabeça.

- Só vá embora. – disse, estava cansada, mas ainda sabia usar a voz de ordem.

- Não obedeço você e além do mais...

Aquilo fez Amy se irritar. Ela era uma garota boa, mas não gostavam que a desafiasse, ninguem dizia Não a filha de Joan Evans. Mas dessistiu de brigar com a garota quando se lembrou que agora não era mais a filha de Joan Evans a super modelo e atriz, agora era uma simples Orfã de mãe e pai. Então Joan apenas tentou se render com um pouco de educação.

- Desculpe Chase. Apenas não quero ninguém por perto. Eu sou Amy Evans.

Chase deu de ombros e sentou-se na grama.

- Como você fez aquilo com a água? – ela perguntou como se não quisesse nada, mas Amy percebeu um toque estranho na sua voz.

- O que?

- Levantar a onda, para te ajudar a sair quando você ficou em pânico. – Voz de Chase estava controlada, demais, mas Amy acenou isso para longe e pensou nas palavras da loira. Ela não tinha feito nada para sair da água, apenas uma onda se formou e levou-a, sem a molhar para fora da água. Enrolou uma mecha preta nos dedos enquanto pensava. O lago continuava calmo como se nunca tivesse havido uma onda alí.

- Eu não sei. – admitiu por fim. – Eu nunca tinha percebido isso, acho que foi a primeira vez. Eu só quis sair da água.

Chase ficou com um olhar centrado no rosto.

- Você tem uma mãe ou um pai?

- Minha mãe era Joan Evans! Por que está fazendo todas essas perguntas?

- Nada não.

- Nada não – repetiu ironicamente Amy – vamos lá, fala de uma vez.

- Por que você ficou com tanto medo quando entrou na água?

- Isso não é da sua conta! Fala por que tu quer saber tanto da minha vida

Por um instante pareceu que a noite ficou mais clara, um tom azulado iluminou a lagoa.

Chase ficou olhando por um tempo excessivamente longo para a lua, ás costas de Amy. Tanto tempo que fez Amy, impaciente, olhar para cima para ver o que tanto a filha de Athena olhava. Um tridente circulava sua cabeça, rodeado em ondas agitadas. O pânico fechou a garganta de Amy, mas tão logo ele chegou tão logo ele se foi.

- Amy Evans, eu lhe apresento seu pai, Poseidon. – disse Annabeth Chase sem demonstrar emoções, virou-se e sumiu entre os chalés. Deixando uma mini-estrela impaciente e sem respostas para trás.


	3. II

_- Amy Evans, eu lhe apresento seu pai, Poseidon. – disse Annabeth Chase sem demonstrar emoções, virou-se e sumiu entre os chalés. Deixando uma mini-estrela impaciente e sem respostas para trás._

Capitulo II – A filha de Poseidon

- Eu sou tipo uma princesa dos mares? – Amy gritou, correndo atrás de Annabeth Chase, por mais que gostasse da ideia de ser uma "princesa", não lhe alegrou nada o fato de ser dos mares. Por que infernos o Sr Poseidon rei dos mares etc, etc, etc, não fez Joan, erguer a cabeça, sair da agua por um momento sequer para recuperar o folêgo. A revolta se agitava como ondas furiosas nos seus ouvidos e, esta revolta, foi a única que coisa que a fez ignorar as metaforas maritimas que fazia.

Quando Amy alcançou Chase, ela estava na porta do seu chalé, a grande coruja parecia olhar para a garota de cabelos pretos reprovatoriamente.  
Com força, Amy forçou Chase a olhar para ela e já tinha começado a gritar por respostas quando notou o rosto da loira. Estava totalmente banhado de lágrima de um choro silencioso. Ela ficou sem voz por um segundo, por que infernos Chase estava chorando? Amy largou o ombro da filha de Atena e deu dois passos para trás. Sentindo-se culpada de repente. Ela normalmente exigia as coisas, mas as pessoas nunca chegavam a ponto de chorar ou coisa parecida, sempre a obedeciam antes de se humilharem.  
Amy mordeu o lábio antes de prosseguir com uma voz mil vezes mais calma e suave da que começara a conversa com Chase.  
- Annabeth, eu só quero respostas... por favor – ela repetiu a palavra que usava somente com os familiares. – Minha mãe morreu ontem, adivinha como, afogada. – Amy ignorou as sombrancelhas franzidas da loira – é, essa é a resposta porque eu não gosto de mar, lago, rio, o inferno com a água! E tu vem me dizer que meu pai é Poseidon, o carinha Rei dos Mares etc e tal, se eu sou filha dele e se ele é um pai decente, como eu acho que todo pai deve ser, por que ele não evitou de minha mãe ser afogada! Ela não se afogou, ela FOI afogada! – A garota percebeu somente quando deixou a frase no ar, que aumentara o tom e mudara totalmente de rumo. Começara a falar desse pai infernal e no final já havia contado sobre o que realmente a trouxera alí. E Amy nunca esteve realmente ansiosa para falar disso com alguem. – Me desculpe. Mas... eu realmente só quero respostas.

Annabeth, após um choque rápido pela quantidade de informações, sentou-se nos degraus de entrada de seu chalé.

- Tem esse menino desaparecido, Percy...  
- Seu namorado? – Amy perguntou, não entendendo a conversa  
- Como você sabe? – Amy apenas encolheu os ombros – Mas sim, eu e Percy estamos namorando a alguns meses.  
- Não querendo ser negativa, nem nada, mas ele não pode apenas ter saído? Quero dizer, aqui ninguém é obrigado a ficar né?  
- Não Evans, aqui não é uma prisão, é so que... Percy não sairia assim do nada! Ele tem amigos aqui, a mãe dele também não sabe dele... Estamos pirando a procura dele.  
- E onde eu me encaixo? – ao perceber as palavras levemente duras, ok, não tão "levementes" a filha dos mares acrescentou um – com todo respeito.  
- Onde você se encaixa... Você se encaixa na parte que ele era o único filho de Poseidon conhecido até você chegar aqui.  
- Eu tenho um irmão? Meu irmão é seu namorado? Que idade ele tem? – por um momento Amy pareceu uma criança de seis anos jorrando perguntas, até Annabeth limpar as lágrimas e responde-la calmamente, com um minimo sorriso saudoso.  
- Meio-irmão, na verdade. Ele se chama Percy Jackson...  
- Percy Jackson?  
- Perseus Jackson, mas ele não gosta desse nome. Sim, nos estamos namorando como falei a pouco e ele tem 16.  
Amy tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sob os olhos enquanto Annabeth começou a contar as aventuras que teve com Percy e Grover, quatro anos antes.  
A garota nova ficou durante um bom tempo ao lado de Annabeth ouvindo suas histórias, até que a loira finalmente se encontrava exausta de contar mais histórias e se levantou deu um boa noite calmo e sonolento para Amy e entrou para seu chalé. Amy se levantou segundos depois de retribuir o boa noite e andou até o lago, onde pegou um Ipod novo no grama rala que ainda tocava uma canção de Metallica. Olhou rapidamente o relogio somente para perceber que já se passavam das três da manhã, mudou as músicas do Ipod para uma seleção mais calma, os contrastes da musica barroca embalavam seu caminho, enchendo a garota de calma, puxada para o sono. Ela fingiu tocar uma das melodias de Bach no joelho enquanto se deitava no seu chalé – já havia juntado sua mochila na porta do chalé. E que, por uma sorte incrivel, sua mochila, na frente da cabine de Hermes, estava intacta.  
Seu saco de dormir não chegava nem aos pés de sua cama em Londres ou ainda dos hoteis que dormiu na semana anterior em Nova York, mas conseguiu dormir rapidamente, com a imagem de um irmão desaparecido, uma garota loira e um satiro se aventurando com monstros.  
E seu último pensamento ainda consciente foi que ela tentaria sobreviver nesse mundo cheio de monstros, porque, afinal, agora ela tinha um irmão a quem recorrer.


End file.
